coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8730 (10th September 2015)
Plot Tracy is led protesting to a police car. She blames Carla for calling the police but Nick admits he did it. Ken watches horrified and Amy screams as her mother is driven away. Tim wants to call the police and he and Anna break the news to Faye that the Hodges have taken Miley to live in Canada but they’re surprised by her apparent disinterest. Carla is angry with Nick. As the news spreads, Sophie is shocked to discover that Tracy was responsible for Maddie's death. Tyrone heads home with Roy leaving Fiz to look after Hope in the hospital. Zeedan and Sharif check that Leanne is okay after hearing the news about Tracy. Faye tells Craig she doesn't know how she feels about Miley. Carla assures an upset Amy that the fire was an accident and that her mother wouldn't do anything to harm her. Tracy’s interviewed by DS Sutton but she refuses to answer his questions. He tell her she's being kept in overnight. Leanne continues to blank Carla. Sharif apologises to Carla and she, in turn, forgives Nick and thanks him. She tells him that she just wants her life to get back to normal. Ken tells Robert that if Tracy is guilty he's finished with her and will take Amy off her. Robert tells him that Tracy only confessed because Carla was on the edge of committing suicide and it may have been a lie. Tim takes the blame for Miley being given to the Hodges and is stunned when Faye says she's better off in Canada. Roy and Tyrone celebrate Ruby’s birthday and from the hospital, Fiz sings Happy Birthday over the phone. Sally comforts an upset Tim. As Eileen fusses over Jason, he tells Todd he's determined to get his revenge on Callum. Nick closes the bistro so that he and Carla can dine alone. She reckons that Tracy will walk free as there’s no supporting evidence. Tracy is locked in the cells for the night. Cast Regular cast *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sharif Nazir- Marc Anwar *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Sutton - Matthew Flynn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and cells *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Hope's room and corridor Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is arrested, but remains adamant she had nothing to do with the fire; Anna and Tim tell Faye that the Hodges have taken Miley to live in Canada; Tyrone heads home with Roy, leaving Fiz to look after Hope at the hospital; and Jason tells Todd that he intends to find Callum and exact his revenge. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,180,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns